Young Justice
Based on characters from DC Comics, Young Justice focuses on team members Robin (Dick Grayson), Kid Flash (Wally West), Miss Martian, Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm), Artemis (Artemis Crock) and Superboy. They operate from an abandoned Justice League cave, are supervised by the android Red Tornado, trained by Black Canary and given their covert assignments by Batman. And as the show develops, this group of six heroes learn how to function as a team, depending on each other in life and death situations. Prior to the formation of The Team, Robin was the first junior protégé to begin his crime fighting career, starting in 2006, at the age of nine. A year later, Green Arrow introduced Speedy as his partner. Inspired by his Justice League colleagues, Aquaman offered both Garth and Kaldur'ahm a position to become his protégé after they saved him from Ocean-Master. Kaldur became Aqualad.Flash was not fond of the idea of the responsibility of a sidekick, but his nephew Wally differed. He recreated the accident that gave his uncle his super speed power. Partly out of guilt, Flash let him become his protégé, naming him Kid Flash. Before the Cadmus incident, the four sidekicks knew each other; and Robin entrusted Kid Flash with his secret identity. However, the four of them had never been together all at the same time. Last to take a protégé was Martian Manhunter. Miss Martian claimed she had won the right to become her uncle's sidekick after winning a competition on Mars, though this may not entirely be accurate, as Martain Manhunter has claimed he found M'gann stowed aboard his ship, and claimed to be his niece. 'Present' The Justice League arrived at the scene of the destroyed Cadmus facility, and Batman was not happy. He did not, however, expect the young heroes to rebel against the League. They insisted they did good work, and wanted to work together more. Batman asked for three days to plan things. Batman gathered the four in the old Justice League hideout inside Mount Justice. They would become a team, on Justice League's terms, handling covert ops missions. They were introduced to the fifth member of the Team, Miss Martian. Kid Flash was eager to let Speedy join, but he declined, claiming their "junior Justice League was a joke". He was not interested in fighting on the Justice League's terms, and claimed he was tired of them telling him what to do. After several missions, Batman and Green Arrow noticed Artemis had been following the Team in the fight against Amazo, and offered her membership. Artemis was introduced to the Team the next day, and got off to a rocky start with Kid Flash, who still wanted Speedy on the Team. Zatanna moved into the Cave with the Team, after her father was taken as a permanent host by Nabu. Members *'Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm):' Was the leader of the original version of the Team. He is an Atlantean and was the protégé and subject of his king and mentor, Aquaman. *'Robin (Dick Grayson):' the most experienced crime fighter, yet youngest of the Team, Robin is Batman's protégé and an expert in all things technology. Although he is not ready yet, Aqualad feels that Robin will eventually lead the Team. *'Kid Flash (Wally West):' speedster of the Team, Kid Flash is a genius when it comes to science. He is a protégé of Flash. Though his own logical and scientific explanations for everything can cloud his perception of the world, Kid Flash has no trouble joking around or trying to impress Miss Martian. *'Superboy (Conner Kent):' genetic hybrid clone of Superman and Lex Luthor, Superboy struggles to come to terms with his hidden aspirations to gain the respect and love of the Man of Steel himself, who he sees as his father. While his short temper can lead to his aggressive nature, there is a softer side to Superboy which is seen when he spends time alone with Miss Martian. *'Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz):' niece of Martian Manhunter and telepathic, Miss Martian wants to be as human as possible. Adopting her personality and appearance from a character from a sitcom she watched on Mars, Miss Martian is kind and compassionate to all of her friends. *'Artemis (Artemis Crock):' apparent niece of Green Arrow and master marksman, Artemis comes from a darker background, riddled with crime. Joining the Team, she has found exactly the stability she needs to lead a life as normal as possible. Category:Protagonists Category:Society Category:Groups